Wotwiki talk:Image use policy
Fan art With the upload of these images, I think that a more formal policy needs to be established for fan art. I know that here, I said that if an image was used on another WOT website, we could use it here. Elsewhere, an image was deleted because it was just a fan-made image and not on another WOT website. At the Wotwiki:Community Portal page, it says "We aspire to be a definitive unofficial source of plot summaries, character information, FAQs, glossary of terms, theories, and perhaps even fan fiction, parodies, etc." I believe that that statement can open the door for fan art. There would, of course, have to be some caveats. Here is what I'm thinking: #Images from official sources (i.e. book and e-book covers, comics, the CCG, and calendars) are allowed. #WoT images from persons who worked on official WoT publications are allowed. This would include people like John Seamas Gallagher. #WoT images created by fans that are hosted on WoT sites are allowed. This would include people like Richard Boyé. #WoT Images created by fans that are hosted on their own websites. This would include people like Liz Stephanoff. #Wiki user created images used for demonstration, explination and the like. This would include images such as File:Talmanes Delovinde con.jpg or File:01 - Arad Doman.PNG. I believe that these guidelines would allow a greater pool of images to use here at the wiki. If a particular page becomes too cluttered, we could create a sub-page to show all of the images realted to that main page. Of course, if a user feels that a particular image shouldn't be here, that could be discussed on the image's talk page. Thoughts, concerns and questions are always appreciated. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :There should be some sort of note saying that other users can make a judgment call on whether or not the fan art is "good" enough for a wiki page. Otherwise, uploading one's own fan art to the wiki for the sake of their personal user page or the like should be allowed. :As for clutter on pages, how about having a gallery at the bottom of the page. The gallery template exists on this wiki, right? If not, maybe it's time to get it. :P [[User:Rahien|'Rahien']][[User_talk:Rahien|'☯']] 20:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::That is what the image's talk page would be for. And yes, we do have the gallery function. That would probably work better. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 13:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'm personally against using any form of fan art, even if other WoT websites use them, as it makes the site look less professional in my mind. When a user comes to the WoT wiki, I'd assume they're looking for only official information and, upon seeing a fan-made image, I know I at least would be prone to distrust the rest of the information on the site as it could just be made up too. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 23:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's fine to use 'good' (subjective, yes, but the whole project is somewhat subjective, until Harriet finishes the Encyclopedia) fanart and fan representations. For example, we have pictures of several WoT costumes that have won contests for accuracy, sometimes judged by RJ, Harriet, or Brandon Sanderson. Not perfectly true, of course, but visuals help, when they don't contradict. -- ''nae'blis 03:10, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Fan art is fine, as long as its good. I'm fine with it — fbstj 06:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm late to this subject but I hope you consider my suggestion. Please keep the professional look & feel; only present the best or official art sources on the page but add the gallery section that redirects to more art, including fan art, and promote it. :I like to encourage fan participation but keep the main text free of clutter and as professional as possible. Ronmamita 02:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I know this is pretty outdated, but I agree with what most people have said. If it is "good" (subjective) then it should be allowed on the Wiki. However, if it isn't then it should be removed. MegaZeroX 00:32, January 20, 2012 (UTC)